Cozy Warm
by coralreefer
Summary: Draco finds Hermione at night. Dramione, drabblesque.


Her footsteps echoed through the dark hallways as she made her way from the Library. Clutching her books to her chest, she yawned and treaded the familiar pathway towards the Gryffindor common room. She was about to say the password to the fat lady when she heard a noise behind her. Turning around, she found Draco Malfoy standing rather close to her, illuminated from behind by the floating candles that decorated the otherwise empty air.

He didn't give her time to speak before taking her by the waist and backing her into the wall. He seemed angry and looked like he was going to yell at her, but instead he cupped her chin lightly and pressed his lips against hers. Her eyes were open with surprise but she closed them, leaning into him and returning the kiss. His left arm circled her waist and pulled her closer, while his right held her face to his. He broke the kiss to whisper in her ear, "You didn't tell me you were back," and trailed light kisses from her ear to her collarbone. Her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him back to her mouth. "I was busy... I was studying-" he cut her off, lifting her against the wall and holding her close to him. Her legs circled his waist and her thoughts were interrupted by the taste of his skin and his smell. Truth is, she had been avoiding him because she didn't know if he was serious or not.

Her doubts were proven wrong when she felt him harden against her as she rocked her hips against his. She stayed supported by his waist as they frantically made their way into the common room. The fat lady rolled her eyes at them, but swung aside anyway, grumbling about "kids these days." He chased her as she skipped up the stairs two at a time into the girls dormitory. He lay her down on the bed, pulling his shirt off and tossing it to the floor. Hermione blushed as she saw his body. She knew he was fit, but she had no idea he had a full six pack and well-muscled arms. _Of course Draco Malfoy would have a perfect body, I should have known. Maybe he's always been secretly perfect_. She was amused at his ability to pleasantly surprise her over and over again.

She unbuttoned her shirt, exposing her breasts held by a lacy black bra. Draco stared, saying nothing. Suddenly overcome with shyness, she blushed and bit her lip, beginning to sit up to put her shirt back on, but he grabbed her hand. "You're beautiful," he whispered, kissing her neck, jaw, and then her lips. Her confidence came back and she unbuttoned her jeans, but it was Draco who grabbed them and pulled them off and left them in a rumpled heap on the floor. Seeing her before him, he felt his cheeks burn and felt the stiffness in his pants. He left his pants where he was and climbed into bed with her.

He cast a silencing spell around the bed in anticipation of what would come. Slowly at first but with building intensity, he showed her exactly how much he wanted her. Sweaty and spent they drifted off together, their chests rising and falling together as they slept.

Hermione rubbed the sleep from her eyes and squinted at the morning light. She shivered as the cold air met her skin, and was surprised to see her breath in the frigid air. She crawled towards the hoar-frosted window, letting the blankets slide down her back. Goosebumps covered her bare shoulder, and she shivered a little. The castle had turned into a winter wonderland overnight. Fluffy white flakes drifted down, covering the grounds in white. Smoke trailed up from Hagrids house, dark against the frost-covered forbidden forest. The lake had frozen over, though nobody was skating this early in the morning.

She gasped when warm hands suddenly grabbed her waist and pulled her back into the blankets. She giggled as Draco tickled her before wrapping her in his arms, enjoying the feeling of her skin flush against his. "It's cold . . ." He mumbled in her ear, nuzzling into her neck. She smiled and pulled the covers to her chin, curling into Draco's warm embrace. Sleeping in and cuddling (among other things) in the warm cozy bed was the perfect way to spend a cold morning in Hogwarts.


End file.
